Pick up the pieces
by The Silvernote
Summary: Bad title I know open to suggestions anyway! Amelia's little sister was murdered in the mission city attack and she meets a guy who drives an AWESOME corvette stingray and his brother. And well yeah she needs to learn to trust the Autobots I am awful at summarys but oh well;-) hopefully not Mary-Sue! cover done by me!
1. Nightmares and small comfort

Hi to all the tumeke tangata (stick it in translate its Māori) who may or may or may not be reading this! This is my first fanfic so yeah if you're going to flame than just do it it helps even if it can hurt!

Okay I'm not going to do a disclaimer on every chapter so this one will have to do.

I AM A 15 YEAR OLD FROM NZ I AM NOT SOME FREAKING MILLIONAIRE!

Now that's done onwards!

Nightmares and small comfort.

"Amelia!" The desperate last cry of my little sister echoed in my ears as her pale slick hand slipped through mine as she was snached from my grasp by one of those...those robots. There was a crunch as her chest caved in and I knew she gone. It released her, her waist length raven hair fluttered around her giving the slight illusion of wings. Thud. Blood stained her floaty white blouse as she lay still on the cracked pavement over 20 feet below.

My eyes snapped open. A dim red light glowed in the far right corner of my bedroom from my stereo. Tears filled my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks. I held my breath trying to stop them. They slowed which was lucky I was getting a headache from holding my breath. Every night the same nightmare invaded my sleep for the last 2 months. Ever since the Mission City attack that took my sister. An angry lump formed in my throat that the government would have the gall to call it a simple terrorist attack and not let the family's know why their loved ones were gone.

"Amelia?" I sat up to see my mother in the doorway making her way to the foot of my double bed and sit on it. "Mission City?" I gave a sharp nod. I found myself in her arms sobbing and hiccupping as she rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me, too bad it didn't work. I felt my Father's strong arms around the two of us. Our tears mixed as I slowly drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 bullies and saviours

**Heellooooo thank you so much to those who reviewed, faved of followed I literally started hopping around my room (my brother now thinks I'm even crazier than before) :-D sooo here's the next chapter :-) Just so you know… her sisters name isn't a typo, it's gaeilge and said Even;-)**

 **Chapter1: Bullies and saviors.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm with hair in my mouth and my light blue pillow on the floor. Groaning I smacked the stop button and rolled out of bed.

I went over to my mirror to check the damage of last night's nightmares. Wow, just wow. It looked as if two blackbirds had had a sparing match in my hair! I grabbed my green framed rectangular glasses so I could see it better. Yeup, my grey/green eyes were puffy, cheeks even pinker than usual. My nose sprayed with pale freckles, and my hair, thick, waist length golden red and brown waves that were anything _but_ tame. It made my head look like a possessed mop!

My room was painted various shades of blue swirling together with streaks of gold and silver. A second hand wooden desk sat in the corner covered in books and paper. Beside that my easel with my latest project sitting on it covered by a piece of cream colored calico. On the right side of my bed sat my bookshelf which was filled with my favorite books and pictures of family and friends. I sighed and picked up my favorite picture of me and my sister Aoibheann. Taken by my mum 2 weeks before we went to Mission City for a sleepover at our Aunts. Her long raven hair was loose, she was grinning at the camera, her cat-like green eyes were shining with the troublesome gleam she was known for. She had jumped on my back so I was piggy-backing her I was laughing and gripping her legs so she wouldn't fall. My hair had fallen from its bun and was hanging around me but you could still see my face. Shaking myself out of my daydream, I sat it down.

After choosing my outfit, a pink and white top that read 'yes I am a nerd, deal with it!', blue skinny jeans and my olive cargo jacket, I racked my comb through my hair and fastened it in a bun with a pair of gold and brown chopsticks. I made my way downstairs jumping the last step as always.

Mum had made me some toast in our tiny kitchen.

"Thanks Mum"

"You're welcome." She replied nonchalantly. People say we look like clones of each other. I disagree. We have the similar hair, that's it. Her's is shorter, cut just at her shoulders, a darker blond, curlier and streaked with grey. Her eyes are dark blue, and she has more freckles. Dad, has a receding hairline, dark grey\blue eyes and no freckles. He always wears a battered cap. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders. I gave mum a peck on the cheek. "See ya later." I say quietly, then walked over to do the same to Dad.

"Goodbye sweetheart, have a good day." She smiled. If I didn't know any better than I'd think that we were any other family, not grieving and falling apart on the inside.

My parents don't know about the robots, me and Aoibheann were going for a sleepover at dad's sister Caragh's house. We were at coming into her office when that; thing crashed into the building next to it. And picking off a few of its inhabitants, laughing at their taking a smash at the building we were in- Aunt Caragh's office, along with other lawyers- picking off a few in the building where we were, then running after a strange boy holding a cube shaped thing and disappearing from view. I blacked out after that and woke up in hospital a day later.

Pulling on my favorite pair of combat boots, I stuck my earbuds in and set my iPod on shuffle, Energy Never Dies by the script came on as I walked to the beat.

~two months ago ~

" _Run Aoibheann, hurry! Keep up don't stop!" I glanced back at her,her green eyes were wide with fear, sooty black hair had escaped it's ponytail._

" _Please, help me. " Groaned a voice from behind her. She stopped. An elderly man was pinned down by a large slab of concrete on his stomach. A determined look crossed her face. I knew then what she was going to do._

" _Don't." I pleaded. Knowing it was pointless, when that girl decides to do something, she will do it. Hell to the consequences._

" _I have to Lia. I'm sorry." She bolted towards the man, I desperately ran after her- should've taken gym more seriously- I jumped over broken desk on the 10 storey buildings 8th floor. She was trying -to no avail- to pull the concrete off the man. I knew she wouldn't leave him so I helped her shove it off and pulled the man to his feet._

" _Thank you, G-god bl-bless you both." He stuttered out. I nodded and grabbed Aoibheann's arm, and started to run again._

" _Move it!" I barked, looking back at her frozen form. The robot paused looking directly in my eyes, before reaching out a clawed black hand. "Go now!" I screamed, she snapped out of her trance, one second late. She began to sprint, reaching for my outstretched hand, pale fingers just grabbed mine. Rough metal claws wrapped around her torso and yanked her from my grasp. The monster squeezed, crushing her, before simply dropping her to the ground. It's crimson eyes bored into mine for a moment. Obviously I wasn't worth it- I wish I was.- because he simply turned and ran after some poor soul. My knees buckled and I passed out._

I nodded my head to the beat of my music, as I arrived at school, I came across a 2007 yellow camaro with two black custom racing stripes, sweet! The car doors opened and out stepped Sam Witwicky, along with another boy I didn't recognize. The boy had a round -sorta babyish- face. Bright, innocent, yet intelligent, blue eyes. His hair was tufts of ink-black with blonde tips that stuck up all over the show. He wore blue skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt,black leather jacket and black converse. All in all he was very cute. He had quite a few girls staring at him. He didn't seem too comfortable with that. He caught my eye and offered a smile and a friendly wave. I ducked my head shyly and returned it with a small smile.

"Hey emo!" I closed my eyes in annoyance and groaned quietly at the -unfortunately- familiar voice.

"Wadiya want De Marco?" I asked through gritted teeth turning around to face the football star and oh so good friend of mine -please take note of the sarcasm- Trent De Marco.

"Aw come on that's no way to treat a friend!" A smirk growing on his face. I snorted.

"You. Friend?" I pretended to gag, "please, you'll make me sick!" I said in a rather snarky tone.

"How's athletics going for ya Fatso?"

My eyes narrowed, "Firstly, my name is Amelia not 'Emo' or 'Fatso', and secondly, you know how it's going." I didn't mean it but my voice when slightly wistful at the last bit. I hated sport. I sucked at sport. Like seriously, it takes special talent to kick over hurdles before you reach them! Not that I don't try, but the more I do, the worst I am.

"Hmm yeah I know how it is, I look forward to seeing you fling hurdles every where like last year." His smirk grew as I felt my cheeks grow red and flushed, he knew I'm sensitive about my sporting ability. In turned on my heel, shoving hand deep in my jacket pockets I continued walking. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet MacAuley!" He growled, grabbing my shoulder roughly and yanking in towards him. I glared, gritting my teeth, not trusting myself to speak. "I heard you hired some thugs to get rid of your sister? She's probably glad you did. If I had you for a sister I would too." His mud brown eyes glinted cruely. I gasped outwardly -involentry- feeling tears gather in my eyes before hardning. I stared him straight in the eye and punched him as hard as I could in his perfect nose. He blinked, then lunged, punching me in the gut so hard he winded me before talking me - he's not captain of the football team for no reason!- and pinning me down and punching me again in the eye. I heard someone yelling at him to get off. Sam, funny, I didn't think he'ld care enough. But then he always seemed nice, awkward sure, but other guy grabbed De Marco and hauled him off me and shoved him towards the school gate. Kneeling down beside me making strange gestures with his hands -what was presumably sign language. I nodded getting him silent message.

"I'm f-fine, just wish I'd punched 'im harder." I mumbled, still quite winded. He stood and offered his hand, I took it. It was soft, but strong and firm.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked, concern in his eyes. Again I was surprised at how nice this guy was. I nodded, trying to keep tears from spilling over as my dam of emotions was cracking. De Marco's words playing over and over in my head. I turned my face away, I'm a terrible liar at the best of times, " Th-thanks for Y-your help." I couldn't help but stutter. The other boy placed his hand on my shoulder, he wasn't buying it. I shrugged him off and shouldered my bag. My chopsticks had broken causing my hair to fall around my face like a curtain. I thanked them again before walking through the gate as the Bell sounded.

(Sam's pov)

I watched the girl -Amelia I think her name was- walk through the gate furiously wiping her eyes.

" **It's not right…. What that boy… did."** Bee's holoforms eyes were hard, his fists clenched by his sides. His true form shaked slightly. I sighed. "I know Bee, but that's Trent for ya."

" **Get to… class."** He climed into his drivers seat.

"We heading to base this afternoon?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I punched the air causing him to wir and chirp his strange laugh.

" **Beat it!"** I laughed and waved before walking onto school grounds towards homeroom.

 **Soooooo whatdiya like whatdiya hate? Yeah sorry if I get stuff tomdo with school wrong we have a really different education system! But HA! You guys thought it would be the twins didn'tcha! Anyway they'll come soon kakite anō ngā ehoa;-)**


	3. AN

okay so first off I am NOT abandoning this story by any means... i have just been really busy. and I AM IN NEED OF A BETA READER! PLEASE P.M. ME! I'm sure there are some errors in my writing cause I am terrible at spelling and grammar! so please help me out! thank you - aroha na The Silvernote 3


	4. Chapter 3: Isn't Sunny a girls name?

**epp! don't shoot! I explain myself, ok first I was kinda just being lazy, procrastinating and also writing my other TF fanfic Living in silence and then my tablet wasn't working and mum wouldn't let me use the laptop but... for Xmas I got a laptop! and THEN the day after boxing day we went camping for a week, it was nice, however i wanted to strangle my brother multiple times… he is still alive just to clarify but I'm back and then, we were busy having a whole lot of people over! ok so onwards! and excuse typos and mistakes with the school system cause I don't know how the American one works and what I do know-thank Wikipedia! ;)**

 **Thankyou to my reviewers for the last 2 chapters! you guys are some of my favorite people on the planet!) Saphirespark, Vodid, Firststrike, Professionalmail101 and CastielLunaWinchester**

Chapter 2: Isn't Sunny A Girls Name? 

I ran through the school hallways, skidding around the corners as tears trailed their way down my checks. I reached my homeroom, wiped my eyes under my glasses which had begun to fog up. Closing my eyes, I drew in a breath and let it out in a rush. Grabbing my green rectangular glasses and -attempting- to clean them on my shirt that was showing through my jacket. I walked through the door to find Ms Kearning calling the roll. I set my eyes low so people couldn't see the evidence of tears that was -most likely- still there. "Glad you could grace us with your presents Miss Amelia." She drawled slightly. I hate Ms Kearning, she always manages to make me feel stupid and insignificant. Just. Like. Trent. Refusing to respond, I lowered myself into my usual seat at the very back of the class. Absent-mindedly I began to fiddle with the charm that was always present On my neck. A silver treble clef with a small sapphire set in the middle- my favorite gem.

~4 months ago~

"Happy birthday Lia!"

"Ahh!" I yelped as I was woken from my peaceful slumber and -rather comically- tumbled onto the wooden floorboards of my bedroom. "Aww." I grumbled as I grabbed my glasses off my bookshelf. "Jeez Aoibh, I appreciate you waking me up and all but really? Screeching I my ear like that?"

"Sorry Lia, but you have to admit, it's pretty funny to watch!" A crooked grin seeped across her soft features. At the age of 10, she was beautiful. Her curves were yet to develop, but that didn't do anything to dampen her beauty. Her cheeks had yet to drop the last of her baby fat, her eyes were a brilliant green and framed by thick dark lashes. Her hair was as dark as a burned raven, her lips were full but not immensely so. She was practically perfect in proportion, save from her eyes being slightly on the larger side.

"Maybe for you, but trust me it's no fun to actually do it!" I grumbled good-naturedly, my lips slowly mirroring hers. she stretched out her hand, she'd been nibbling her nails again, and I took it. She hauled me to my feet. I squealed as Dad wrapped me in a bear hug from behind. Lifting me off the ground, he began to swing me and I lifted my arms up and wrapped them awkwardly around his neck. feeling his rough stubble against my check

"How's my 16 year old girl doing?" He rumbled, his Irish accent gruff and predominant in his voice.

"Weeeell I just got a hell of a wake up call but other than that I'm pretty good." I remarked with a grin.

"Happy sweet 16th sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum."

"Open mine first Lia!" A small box -poorly- wrapped in gold paper was shoved in my face.

"I always do don't I?" I took the box from her hands and slowly unwrapped it savoring the eager look on my sister's face. the box was a soft red velvet. Inside lay a silver chain with a small treble clef, a sapphire set in the middle.

"You like it? I got it because you love music and your piano, guitar and singing." Was that uncertainty in her voice!?

"How could I not like it Aiobh? I love it!" I embraced my sister and breathed in the sent of her jasmine shampoo, praying to God that I could always keep her safe.

~ time skip to lunch~

I exited the classroom and stuck to the outskirts of the hall, ducking out of the nearest exit. Did I mention ho much I hate hallways? Ugh so many people crammed into a small space, in _my_ space! I made my way toan empty part of the grass area. I placed my back against the rough bark of an old oak tree, nestling myself in between 2 of its gnarled roots.

I pulled an apple from my bag along with my sketchbook and charcoal pencils. As I turned to a blank page I nibbled at my apple. Slowly I began to form the guidelines and basic skeletal structure of a dragon curled up with it's snout resting on it's front paws resting. I then focused in the scale pattern that covered it's lithe and elegant body. The pattern was like sharply pointed diamonds, with ruffled around the back of the head. I then crosshatched and used my fingers to smudge using darker shades to define its 3D shape.

The contents of my sketchbook mainly consisted of dragons. Legends tell that they are dangerous and violent beings most of the time. But the way I draw them, they're wise, gentle but fiercely protective. Only fighting when provoked. My eyebrows knitted and my lips pressed together the way they always did when I concentrate.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" I looked up to see 2 men -obviously twins- the one who spoke had an easy going smile, light brown hair just long enough so bits curled around his ears. He bent down so he was eye-level with me. His eyes… Oh God, his eyes were bluer than any I've ever seen before. Dark with tiny amounts of white, like foam on a stormy sea. He wore black skinny jeans and a casual grey t-shirt. There was a small silver hoop in his right earlobe. He looked about 20.

"O-oh, um just, this." I said, curse my shyness. The guy behind him looked rather bored, like he could think of a million places he would rather be now. He looked the same as his twin, but with yellow hair and shirt. he had no earring. I held my sketchbook out towards them. Which kinda surprised me, I don't even show my art to my parents usually, the only one who would see my drawings was Aoibheann. The one that spoke took my book gently and stood back up showing he was about an inch shorter than the other. At (around) 5.10ft.

"Wow," he breathed, "you have talent!" I blushed. He passed it to blondy. Who seemed almost interested. He gazed at my drawings with a critical eye, the eye of an artist. He then started to flip through the other pages.

"You do, but maybe don't smudge so much, it takes out some of the lines you want to be seen, just shade it lightly and keep the pencil marks there, gives it more texture." Yep he's an artist!

"Thank you, I'll give it a go, are you an artist too?" I said politely.

He handed me back my sketchbook. "Yeah, but I haven't had time to lately." I nodded, I wasn't too sure what to say. I've never been good at talking to people outside of my family. Grey-shirt sat down beside me, but not so close I felt uncomfortable.

he stuck out his hand, "I'm Josh by the way, but I prefer to go by my nickname Sideswipe, or just Sides." I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. As I did so, a tiny shock went through my arm, static. It wasn't unpleasant, but he must have thought it to be 'cos he pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's OK, I'm Amelia." I said with a small smile. Blondy held out his hand, though the gesture seemed almost, reluctant.

"Jared, or Sunstreaker." I wasn't sure I wanted to know how they got these nicknames!

"Or Sunny." Butted in Josh. The corner of my mouth twitched up in a small smirk.

"Shut up fragger." 'Sunny' practically growled out. I covered my mouth to try and stifle a laugh. which felt nice, I hadn't smiled widely in a while.

I made the mistake of uncovering my mouth. "Isn't that a girls name?" I blurted out. My face then fell in realization of what I just said. "Ah.. I.. um.. Sorry it kinda just came out!" I stuttered out as I felt my cheeks slowly heating up. Sides barked out a laugh and slapped his knee.

"Hey now squishy, I'm not a femme- a female so-"

"Squishy?" I demanded. "Did you just call me fat?" He looked kind of stunned that I would talk back to him. Ooh, he was lucky that Aoibheann wasn't here. No bad Amelia, don't think of her.

"Hey break it up you two. Why would he call you fat?" My only answer was a small grunt and a glare in 'Sunny's' direction, which was returned. The bell sounded which saved me from making a even bigger fool of myself in front of two hot guys.

"Hey ah wait up!" I turned around in slight confusion. He still wanted to talk with me after I made such a fool of myself? "Sorry about Sunny, he can be a bit of a glitch like that." I assumed that by 'glitch' he meant bitch. Have to give credit to a guy who doesn't swear in front of a lady, not that I'm much of a lady but still.

"He had a reason, I shouldn't 'ave said that. Sometimes when I have a thought it just comes out. I didn't even realize I had said it until I saw his face-"

"Hey it's alright. He'll get over it."

"Hey, um not that I don't want to spent more time with you, but I was already late this morning and so-"

"'t's okay I get it. But ah what do you say I give you a ride home today? I mean do you walk or?" he trailed off. I considered for a minute. what would be the harm and he seemed willing.

"Sure if it's honestly no bother."

"I wouldn't be offering if it was." He smiled, a small dimple appeared on his right cheek. I returned the smile. for some reason I felt like I could trust this guy, even if he was on school grounds."I'll see you then Sides." His smile grew, crinkles around his eyes deepened. 


End file.
